Nexus
by NotYourDamsel
Summary: Reeve Tuesti's life changes from a single phone call—and he's still not sure if it's a good one. Now tasked with making more Mako Reactors for the dirty Shinra, and taking care of two nephews in a spur of abrupt unclehood, Reeve has to distribute his time before either blows up. And as if that wasn't trouble enough, strange events are taking place around both of his wards.


**Summary: **Reeve Tuesti's life changes from a single phone call—and he's not sure if it's a good one. Now, he's juggling his job as a Department Head and being a sudden uncle to two children who have just lost their mother (a sister he never knew he had), and as if that wasn't enough, strange things are happening around his nephews without any explanation how and why. And what's the Science Department have to do with his sister's death?

**Warnings: **Crossover, Human!Mettaton, Human!Napstablook, Human!Alphys, Language, Mettaton's Shenanigans, SOLDIERs' Shenanigans, Turks' Shenanigans, Hojo being Creepy, General Violence in FFVII, Cloud's Cuteness, Napstablook's Cuteness, Genesis (because he deserves his own label), Mettaton (he deserves one too), Sephiroth being Awkward, Unhealthy use of Aspirin and Coffee, and etc.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned FFVII, Genesis and Angeal would have more screentime, Veld and Lazard would be BFFs with Reeve, Hojo would be long dead, AGSZC would be real, Tseng would have more love, Vincent would reunite with Veld, and Yuffie would be that badass ninja princess we all know and love. If I owned Undertale… you know what? I wouldn't change a thing. Not mine, though.

* * *

Reeve Tuesti's whole life comes crashing down in the form of a single phone call.

(He knew he shouldn't have gone out of bed this morning)

He was going through the blueprints of the latest Reactor (yet another blow to the Planet's health—), running on his fifth coffee, and it wasn't even twelve yet! He's sure his secretary would nag him for his unhealthy diet, and he's sure she would no doubt tell on his mother (it was a bad decision to ask his mother for help when choosing a secretary), but right now, he was on a tight schedule and was racing against the deadline because he was sidetracked from finding new parts for Cait Sith's legs, and got lost Below the Plates in the process.

(He ignored the way something in the back of his mind whispered incessantly that he should go back, go back and meet his _kin_—)

Three knocks. "Mr. Tuesti?"

Reeve and his secretary—one Alicia Summers—had a code of some sorts whenever there was something that needed his attention from the outside of his office.

One knock meant Not Important, two knocks meant Somewhat Important, three knocks meant Very Important, and four knocks meant Get Your Ass Off that Chair Mr. Reeve Tuesti and Eat.

(Yes, his mother really did have a good eye in looking for people to take care of him. It was mildly concerning)

Looking up from his mess of a work table, he saw Alicia's eyebrows furrowed in apparent worry, the office phone in her grasp as she bit her lower lip.

"I think…" she started, looking for the right words to express the situation. Reeve gave her a patient smile, and she inhaled deeply before exhaling. "I think you should take this personally, Mr. Tuesti. I need to clear out your schedule for this afternoon."

Her last sentence sent red flags rising in his mind, but he merely nodded his thanks and took the phone from her (shaking?) hands. Placing the ear piece against his ear, he greeted the other end with a simple, "Hello, this is Reeve Tuesti, how may I help you?"

He didn't expect the person on the line to be a child.

"_Hello? Mr. Reeve? Can you pick me and my brother up?"_

He didn't expect that child to be an orphan.

"_Mama's… Mama's lab exploded, and she told me to call this number if something-if something happened to 'er…"_

"_Mama's last name was Hekima before she changed it. I dunno why, but she told me to tell you this if you don't believe me."_

He didn't expect this orphan to be his nephew, either.

—

Reeve stepped out of the train and hurriedly walked towards Sector 7, ignoring the strange looks he received with ease.

It helped that his mind was going overdrive from the information he had just heard, replaying the conversation he had over the phone again and again like a broken record.

The child—his _nephew_, by the Goddess he was an uncle. He had a _sister_— had said that his mother's maiden name was Hekima. A Wutuaian name, meaning knowledgeable and/or clever. And while there are plenty of half-Wutuaians that have relocated here in Midgar during the war (Tseng was one of the examples, though Reeve doubts it was on his own free will), _Hekima _was _Ruvie Tuesti's _maiden name herself. And no one, save for maybe the Turks what with their nosy personalities, knew about his half-Wutuaian heritage outside of his family.

Avoiding the darker parts of the road, he scanned the place for any sign of his wayward nephews, and was almost ready to move onto the next section when a quiet sniffle reached his ears.

(Kinbloodchildfamily _protectprotectprotectfromtheIllness—_)

Quickly snapping his head towards the direction of the sound, Reeve slowly approached the rubble nearest to his right and crouched in front of it, uncaring if his suit would be dirtied.

"Hello," he started, and clearly was out of his mind, talking to some pile of debris like that. But something in him _knew _that someone was there, and his instincts have never lead him astray before. "My name is Reeve, Reeve Tuesti. What's yours?"

He waited, then. Like an idiot, he sat in front of seemingly no one.

He heard something shift, and a head full of black locks popped out from behind.

"I'm Mettaton!" the boy (by the Planet—he looked like he was merely seven!) exclaimed, his visible left eye a shocking shade of pink. He was pale, but it seemed to be his natural skin color rather than the lack of sunlight being the source, and a mole rested underneath his left eye. Another head slowly made itself present, this time one covered in white (honest to _Gaea _white!) tresses that hid baby blue eyes watery with tears.

"I-I'm Napstablook," the second child murmured, shoulders hunched and chin tucked against his chest. He was paler than the ravenette—Mettaton, his name was Mettaton. _Who names their child Mettaton?_—and was clutching on his brother's(?) arm like a lifeline. Both were wearing black long-sleeves, with a stripe of pink for Mettaton and a stripe of blue for Napstablook (honestly, what was wrong with their parents' naming sense?), paired with black shorts that barely reached their knees and twin brown ankle-boots.

They were also, Reeve was relieved to note, free from any external injuries of any sort.

Then Napstablook started to cry.

_Oh shit—_

"W-What's wrong?" Reeve asked, arms hovering uncertainly over the two boys. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Napstablook shook his head, tears still pouring profusely from his eyes. Mettaton wrapped his arms around him, making soothing sounds as he placed his chin atop the sobbing boy's head. Catching Reeve's eye, Mettaton smiled.

"Don't worry, Blooky cries easily. He's happy crying right now."

Reeve nodded dumbly, and wondered exactly what he got himself into.

—

Meeting Ruvie Tuesti went as well as he hoped.

"Oh, you must be my adorable little grandchildren!"

They got along like fire does to a house.

Mettaton all but _preened _underneath Ruvie's glowing praises, and Napstablook was easily drawn to the matriarch's warm disposition like a moth to a flame.

Reeve doesn't really blame them. Even _Veld _was affected.

(And wasn't that a scary thought. Not that a Turk investigated his remaining family member, it was normal for them to do that to new Department Heads, but he fact that one lone woman _caught _**the **Head of the Turks _'tittering about the front gate' _and even _invited _him inside for some _cookie_.

**Cookies**!

Then his mother went and mentioned that _Reeve _himself made better cookies, and now he has the Department Head of Administrative Research as his afternoon buddy every two days a week.

It did help put some of the annoying scientists questioning his knowledge at bay, especially when Veld gave them that _smile _that had too many teeth to be normal)

Thoughts of the Turks made Reeve wince internally at the fact he just left work at noon with _no _explanation whatsoever, and prayed that Alicia's word would be enough to stop Veld from sending Reno or even _Tseng_ from looking for him like what happened last time. That man overreacts for a person of him employment, for some reason!

(So, he _might _have been kidnapped by Anti-Shinra Organizations once or twice for his brain, but that doesn't warrant a 24/7 Turk Watch!)

"You look tired, Reeve. Why don't you call Alicia and tell her that you'll be coming late tomorrow?" Ruvie suggested kindly from where she was brushing Mettaton's hair, the latter curiously looking up at him with wide, sapphire-pink eyes.

Now that he thought about it, _both _of them had sapphires for eyes: pink _and _blue.

Fuck, what was he supposed to do again? The lack of coffee must be hitting him hard now, of all times.

A small hand soon held up his PHS, and he sent a small smile to Napstablook and took it, ruffling his soft hair before pushing the numbers for Alicia's phone.

As soon as the line picked up, Reeve said, "Hey, sorry for running out like that so suddenly. Can you—"

"_Nice of you to finally call, Mr. Tuesti."_

Reeve fought down the urge to groan.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Reeve mentally counted backwards to ten, ignored the stares he was receiving from his nephews, and replied, "Veld, what did you do."

It said a lot of their friendship that he wasn't questioning the Turk, and that said Turk merely chuckled.

"_Nothing too drastic, Reeve," _he answered, voice friendlier and Reeve could all but hear the tension leaving the other's shoulders. _"Just made a call from Junon that requested your presence about your expertise, Katana can vouch for you for about four days maximum."_

Reeve released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "_Thank you_, really. I owe you one."

"_No need," _Veld intoned. _"You are already monitoring my arm without payment or favor, it's the least I could do."_

"_Though, you do know that I will be questioning you about your disappearance as soon as you come back, right? I can only hold back Reno for so long, little rascal that he is."_

Reeve laughed. "'Little rascal' is a bit of an understatement for him," he teased, earning a short bark of laughter from the other line. "And yes, I do know that you will be 'interrogating' me about my shirking of duties. But it might take a while, and…"

Reeve trailed off, honestly not knowing what to say about his current… predicament.

Veld hummed.

"_Alright," _Veld continued, not unkindly. It was moments like this that made Reeve wonder why people fear the Turks even more than SOLDIERs: they were still human, after all. Questionable job occupations aside, they were the same as they are. _"Anything else you'd like me to do?"_

The fact that he was asking meant that he _had _heard about the phone call. Reeve wouldn't be surprised if they had bugs all over the tower and in his house. Thought, maybe not his house. Apartment would be more like it.

"Can you…" Reeve stopped, only realizing now that he didn't know his sister's name, and hesitantly turned to a happily singing Mettaton. The song was obviously Wutuaian, and Reeve idly wondered if Tseng could maybe recognize it.

"Mettaton?" The boy tilted his head, song coming to a stop. "Can you tell me your mother's name?"

Mettaton grinned. "Mama's name is Aphys! Alphys Sempiternus!" He bounced off the couch, eye sparkling with barely restrained excitement. "And mama was an inventor! And mom was the _strongest _warrior in all of Gaea!" he all but shouted, and even Napstablook looked a bit more animated from it.

Then Mettaton froze, and muttered, "Mom doesn't know where we are."

Napstablook started crying.

Unlike last time, Mettaton was too out of it to comfort the albino, and Ruvie was left with the task to usher them both into their temporary bedroom. He'll have to clean up _his _old bedroom to make room for their two new family members, the storage isn't really all that comfortable.

"… _Alphys Sempiternus?" _Veld repeated, and Reeve nearly threw his PHS in surprise. He had forgotten that the Turk was still on the phone, and he must've heard the entire ordeal as well.

"Yes," Reeve confirmed, running a hand through his hair. A habit his mother had often admonished him for, saying that it _'ruined his good looks'_, whatever she meant. "I've only found out that I am an uncle to two children who have lost their mother, and apparently _knew _me to have me as their guardian should anything happen to her. I still haven't asked my mother about it, and no, I don't know if she's alive or not. I met the kids in Sector 7, and they mentioned my mother's maiden name to verify it."

Veld was silent, before he answered with a steady, _"I'll see what I can do_." And hung up after bidding the twenty-one year-old goodnight.

Reeve looked up at the ceiling of his house's living room and wondered what will happen now.

—

**A/N: Heeeeey! I'm new here in , so please leave some constructive criticism if you can! To make things easier to understand here: it's the year 1993, which means it's one year after the start of the Wutai War. And while I'm not entirely sure when Reeve becomes Department Head, I don't find it hard to imagine him being promoted at a young age.** **I mean, he **_**made **_**the Mako Reactors for pete's sake! **_**And **_**Cait Sith as a **_**side project**_**. ****Without**** the Turks finding out. Like, that takes some **_**real **_**skill. Also, I have a fanon of Reeve, Veld and Lazard (we'll see more of him later, promise) being friends or at least close acquaintances since Reeve and Lazard are the only two decent men in all of Shinra, and Veld **_**knows **_**when to invest in something worthwhile, and that just so happens to be them.**

**Then Reeve proves to be a **_**goldmine**_** of information and even offers to look at his prosthetic arm, and both Veld and Lazard bond over the general ridiculousness of their kids (aka Turks and SOLDIERs respectively) over afternoon coffee. All the while the majority of Shinra are holding their breaths because **_**what are those three geniuses planning? **_**And the Turks get a kick out of it all and even **_**encourage **_**those rumors and make faux 'reports' for Reeve to read when it's actually just their requests for treats and goodies and Lazard is on with it because he's **_**bored **_**and it's **_**fun **_**to see his 'father' and the other idiots squirm whenever they see any three of them interact outside of working hours.**

**Reeve is just that adorably confused cinnamon roll that can kill you and has at least seven back-up plans. With the entirety of the Turks under his finger, because **_**damm **_**can that guy cook.**

**Reno is contemplating proposing. Veld is the only one stopping him from doing so. That and Tseng.**

**I might add Rufus into their little World Domination Group because he wants **_**in**_**. Also because he's the unofficial Turk trainee under Tseng's wing. **

**Oh, and Sempitermus means 'undying' in Latin. *wink wink* *nudge nudge* **


End file.
